1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle and a control method of the motor vehicle. More specifically the invention pertains to a motor vehicle equipped with an internal combustion engine held in a storage space provided in a vehicle front portion, as well as to a control method of such a motor vehicle.
2. Related Art
One typically proposed structure of a motor vehicle includes a radiator provided on a front end of an engine room, a first radiator grill provided above a front bumper to be opposed to an upper portion on a front face of the radiator in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, a second radiator grill provided in the front bumper to be opposed to a lower portion on the front face of the radiator in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, shutter plates provided to adjust the opening area of the first radiator grill, and baffle plates provided to regulate the direction of the outside air introduced by the second radiator grill to an upward direction or a downward direction on the front face of the radiator (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-320527). The motor vehicle of this prior art structure actuates the shutter plates and the baffle plates based on a water temperature in the radiator to reduce the resistance of the air during driving and to prevent a decrease in cooling performance of the radiator.